An All New Thing
by Enjylvr24601
Summary: Ally learns to masturbate. Other things might happen later on.
1. Learning

**Hey guys! Happy readin!**

**Ally's POV**

Okay, so I wonder how this works. I have to learn sometime. I took a deep breath and locked the door of my room. I was alone at home, so it shouldn't be a problem anyway. Masturbating. So new. I took off my pants and tee shirt. And my bra and underwear. I was completely nude lying on my bed. That's what those instructions said. I took my hands and started rubbing my felt good. I started rubbing my vagina in circles. Then wet my middle finger and stuck it right in the hole. I started moving it in circles. "Mmmmm. Austin stop!" I groaned. I didn't have a choice over my emotions. I started liking my best friend last year, and that's Austin. He's so hot. I started going faster and faster and started rubbing harder and harder. I groaned more and more. After twenty minutes I was done, and by then I had three fingers in. "Ally, I'm home!" my dad yelled.


	2. Austin

**Hey guys! I will always update my stuff ASAP. I promise I'll add the rest of team austin in soon. You say what you want in the story, and I'll try to put it in. Review! Thx**

**Ally's POV 11:00AM**

."Ally! I'm home!" Crap. My dad is home. "Coming!" I yelled. I grabbed my shorts and tee. I put them on. "Ally! Austin's here!" he yelled. Shoot. "Coming!" I raced down the stairs to find Austin and my dad, Lester. Austin was dressed in a plain black tshirt, sweats, and a purple jacket. "Hey Austin. What's up ?" I asked politely. "Sorry for coming without texting you. I was going to, but my phone died. I need to stay for the weekend. My parents are going to California, and Dez and his family are going to Maryland. I asked Lester, and he said that it would be fine." he explained. Crap. The spare room is next to mine and I wanted to masturbate. "Cool.I'll show you the room. Give me your bags,"I croaked. He gave me his backpack and ran upstairs with me. "Here's the room," I said.

**Austin's POV 9:00PM**

"Night Austin, see ya tomorrow." Ally yawned. It was getting late, she's probably really tired I better go hit the hay too. _Yawn_

**10:00PM**

"Mmmmm..Austin stop!" I woke up to that weird noise."What the?" I yawned. Ally and Mr. Dawson were probably sleeping, so I was very curious. Did Ally close her door? I sat up on the bed and stroked my messy blond hair. "Mmmmm Austin! Quit it!" I heard again. That's it, I need to find out. I swung my legs around and walked to Ally's room. I was at the door and I couldn't believe my eyes. OMG

**Haha. What did Austin see? I'll update tomorrow or later today... Keep readin!**

**Xoxo, Enjylvr24601**


	3. Sleep Masturbating?

**Hey hey everyone! Told you I might update today. This one is longer than usual. Enjoy!**

**Austin's POV**

I couldn't believe my eyes. Ally was laying on her bed- pants and underwear off- pumping her fingers in and out of her vagina. _Sleep masturbating? _I thought. Wait, this can't be right. I know Ally. She's a bit dorky, and she would never masturbate. But, I can't deny it. She was doing it right infront of me. I closed the door and inched closer and closer."Mmmmm Austin." she groaned. .woah. Ally is masturbating to me? This can't be right! I have to admit through she does look pretty hot right now. With her Mickey Mouse shirt revealing her boobs, her pants off. So hot. Then, I got a naughty thought. I inched closer. And closer. I can help Ally maybe."Wrong!No no no!" my brain seemed to be screaming at me. I seemed to just ignore it and sit softly on her bed by her feet. I start rubbing her nipples. Then, sucking them. I seemed to like it. "Ohh Austin!" she groaned once more. I wet my finger. Then, using my other hand to remove her fingers and placed them on her boobs. "Enjoy." I whispered. She groaned as I slipped mine in. I sort of explored in. I've never really felt girl parts before. I wiggled and harder by the minute. Then, something white came out of her vagina. "Semen," I thought. It was all over my hand. Out of curiosity, I licked it. It tasted good. Then, I did one of the most naughty things ever. I pulled down my pants just enough to let my penis out. "Get ready for this Ally." I said as she groaned. I stuck my penis right in the hole causing her to groan loudly. "Shhh, quiet Ally" I whispered as I started pumping in and out of her. Harder and faster by the minute. She groaned more and more.

**2 Hours Later**

What am I doing here? Crap, I was helping Ally, and I must have fallen asleep. She was still rubbing herself and moaning my name. I need to get out of here now. I pulled my penis out and my semen poured out of her. I grabbed a tissue and wiped it. I threw it away, pulled up our pants, and sneaked back into the spare room. That could've gotten ugly.

**So, I must have rewritten this 10 times. Tell me what you think and what I should do next. When I get a review I try to make a new chapter for that day. You guys rock! Xoxo, Enjylvr24601**


	4. THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER: Authors Note

**Hey guys, I wanted to tell you guys a few things. First of, thank you so much for the reviews! Second of all**,** I want to verify something in "Sleep Masturbating", Austin ACCEDENTILY did the act of raping her. I know that you guys are mature and stuff but I do not want to give the impression that rape is ok. Thank you Delia for pointing that out. He was wearing protection ok? I also wantEd to say that I will be going to Utah for two weeks and my hotel has no wifi. Last thing, I was wondering if I should discontinue. Tell me your thoughts. I WILL NOT update until I hear your thoughts and an ok about the rape thing. When I get 10 reviews about this, I willrewrite one chapter maybe two before I go. Note that I travel quite a bit. Thx guys. Xoxo, enjylvr24601**


	5. What Happened?

**Sorry it's been a while. I was skiing in BrianHead!Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

_Beep!Beep!Beep!_ What the heck? I hate that alarm! and it's Saturday! I got out of bed and went to my closet. "Shorts and a tank top," I mumbled. I took them outside on my way to the bathroom. "Hey Ally," Austin yawned. "Hi Austin," I replied. He went back to his room and them I remembered something. I said that I wanted to masturbate yesterday, when I woke up My pants were off and my shirt was up. OH MY GOD. Was my door open? I hope Austin didn't hear. I need to talk to Trish. I went to the restroom and pulled out my iPhone.

* * *

(Ally=normal) (Trish=bold)

Trish? U busy?

**Nope. Stuck at a Daycare job. Was up?**

I need to talk...can u come over?

**Sure.. Let me just throw something at my boss to get fired**

Uh..okay. See u soon

**Bye**

* * *

I can't wait for Trish to come._ Ding dong! _I raced downstairs and found a note on the door

_Dear Ally, I'm going out of town for a couple days. Will be back on Tuesday of Wednesday. Love you, Dad_

I put the note in my pocket and saw Trish at the door. "Hey Ally. What's up?" she said with a smile. "Austin's upstairs, his parents and Dez are out for the weekend. We need to talk NOW," I said. She followed me upstairs and I locked my door. " Do you masturbate?" I asked. "Duh," she replied. "Haha. Well, don't tell, but I like..." I trailed of. "Austin?" she said. I nodded. "So what?" she said. "Well...last night I was masturbating in my dreams to him. I might have left my door open he might have heard," I said worried. She gasped. "Ummm, I don't know...Sorry," Trish said. I groaned and heard a knock. "Hey Ally. Hey Trish.," he said."What's up Austin? Trish, I'll text you later," and with that, she was gone. He came in my room."Um, Ally. I don't want to lie to you. I saw you masturbating and," he trailed. "What ?" I said. "helped you." he whispered. "WHAT?" I yelled. I was furious. "I'm so sorry. I heard you moan my name. Then I saw you, and you were hot, and I'm sorry. Will you ever forgive me?" He said. I smiled. "Of course..now, what's this about me being hot?" I chuckled. "I think that I like you Ally," He said. "Me tto," i whispered and smashed my lips on his. "I guess I'm yours now ," I whispered to him. "Yep," he said,"you're all mine ."

* * *

**Hey guys. Hope you guys like it. Do any of you guys like Les Miserables? Also, check out Samantha Barks, she's amazing!PM me if you guys want to ask me anything. I'm open for ANY ideas. Also, can you guys check out my other two fanfics. I have a les Mis one called a Love Life on the Barricade, and a Good Luck Charlie one called One , Enjylvr24601 **


	6. Around The House

**Hey guys! Sorry it's taken me forever to do the next chapter. School has taken over my life! During summer vacation, I promise I'll make a ton of updates...**

Ally's POV

"Yep. You're all mine," he whispered in my ear. I put my lips on his once more and kissed them passionately. My dad and his parents were still out of town, and Austin got a crazy idea. "Want to have sex all around the house?" he said. I thought hard and said,"Go get your condom. Let's start in the guest room," I said. We got undressed in his room and closed the door and shut the window. "Are you sure Ally?" he asked me. I nodded. He smashed his lips on mine for a solid 4 minutes. Austin kissed down my neck and down to my chest. He started sucking my nipples. "Mmm. Yeah Austin! Make me wet!" I yelled. He kissed to me belly button while massaging my boobs in his hands. He smiled and kissed my pussy wet. He then ventured his tongue in wiggling it. I groaned happily. He took his tongue out and stuck two fingers in. He wiggled them hard. "Yes Austin! Yes!" I groaned. He put in a third. Then a fourth. Before we knew it, he was fisting. I let out a loud groan. He took his fist in and I got up. He took his penis out and pointed it at me. I strokked it and eventually sucked it. He groaned. "Are you ready?" he said strokking his dick one more time. I nodded. he stuck it in my pussy slowly and I groaned. He went faster and more intense. I groaned more and more. "Austin! I'm cumming!" I yelled he didn't stop for while. he eventually stopped. He put his dick in front of me once more and I sucked it again. He pulled it out. He put his salty cum all over my tongue. He kissed me and turned me around. I made my hole bigger ready for his dick. He stuck it in and started going fast. After a while we both lied on the floor panting. We kissed again and went to my room next. It just went like that all day. "I love you ,"he whispered to him. "I love you too ," I whispered back.

**Hey guys sorry for short chapters. I'll update when I can. xoxo, Enjylvr24601**


End file.
